


Huoneet

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, M/M, One Shot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: "”En minä tiedä tästä mitään.””Sinun täytyy”, John sanoo, ”koska kuvittelit tämän.”





	

Hän lyö oven kiinni. Äänet kuuluvat silti, mutta hän sulkee ne pois yksi kerrallaan. Lattia tärisee aivan vähän, hän pitelee ovea kiinni ja sormien välistä valuu verta. Kun hän avaa silmänsä uudelleen, veri on poissa.  
  
” _Sherlock_ ”, John sanoo, ei riittävän kaukana. Hän kääntyy selin oveen ja nojaa siihen, mutta Johnin ääni kaikuu yhä käytävällä. Hän kuulee miten yllättynyt John on ja miten hänen nimensä hajoaa kohti loppua. Hän ei voi ajatella sitä. Hän valuu istumaan lattialle, antaa päänsä nojata suljettua ovea vasten ja sulkee silmät. Lattia on hätkähdyttävän kylmä.  
  
Tietenkin hänen pitäisi avata ovi. Hänen pitäisi nousta nyt seisomaan ja avata silmät. John istuisi lattialla ja hetken hän kuvittelisi kaiken olevan kunnossa ennen kuin näkisi, miten nojatuoli Johnin selän takana pitää miestä pystyssä. John varmasti tekisi sen. John ei pitäisi ovea kiinni ja sulkisi ääniä pois.  
  
Hän nousee seisomaan ja lähtee kävelemään kohti käytävän toista päätä. Sinne on liian pitkä matka. Jokainen askel on hieman kiireisempi kuin edellinen. Ehkä jos hänellä olisi ollut enemmän aikaa, tai vähemmän, ehkä sitten hän pystyisi siihen. Nyt se on aivan mahdotonta. Hänen kätensä tärisevät. Hän juoksee. Käytävä kaikuu hänen askelistaan ja Johnin ääni on kadonnut. Hän on kierreportaissa, hän tarttuu kaiteeseen ja kiskoo itseään ylöspäin. _Käänny takaisin_ , joku sanoo Mycroftin viileällä äänellä, _olet sen hänelle velkaa_ , mutta hän ei kuuntele. Ikkunasta hän näkee pihan sellaisena kuin se oli kolmekymmentä vuotta sitten, Mycroft ja Punaparta seisovat pensasaidan vieressä ja hän itse juoksee poispäin. John ymmärtää häntä, varmasti ymmärtää. John tietää että hän oli aina heistä kahdesta se heikompi.  
  
Hän ei kiipeä ylös asti. Kolmannen kerroksen kohdalla raskas tammiovi avautuu äänettömästi. Hän pysähtyy käytävälle ja vetää syvään henkeä. Ovi napsahtaa lukkoon. Rouva Hudson hyräilee omassa asunnossaan.  
  
”John?” hän huutaa jo portaissa.  
  
John katsoo häntä läppärin yli. Hän astuu kynnyksen yli ja pysähtyy vetämään henkeä mutta ei ole lainkaan hengästynyt. Johnin otsa rypistyy, ja hän riisuu takkinsa ja asettaa sen naulakkoon. Kädet vapisevat yhä mutta eivät niin paljon, että John huomaisi.  
  
”Kuulostit hätääntyneeltä”, John sanoo.  
  
”Olen nälkäinen”, hän sanoo muistamatta lainkaan, miten sen piti mennä. Ehkä sillä ei ole tällä kertaa väliä. ”En ole syönyt neljäänkymmeneenkolmeen tuntiin.”  
  
John huokaisee syvään. ”Selvä. Minun siis pitää ilmeisesti lähteä käymään kaupassa, koska täällä ei taaskaan ole mitään, mitä voisi syödä ilman huomattavaa terveysriskiä.”  
  
”Älä mene”, hän sanoo.  
  
John räpäyttää silmiään. Ikkunan takana iltapäivän sade on muuttunut katulamppujen haaleaksi valoksi. Hän vilkaisee vastapäistä taloa ja sulkee muutamat raotetut verhot. John katsoo häntä ja nuolaisee huuliaan.  
  
”Sherlock, mitä – ”  
  
”Kuuntele”, hän sanoo, ”John, sinun on pakko kuunnella. Älä mene ostamaan ruokaa. Älä mene minnekään. Pysytään täällä. Nostetaan lipasto oven eteen. Jos joku yrittää tulla sisään, voit ampua hänet.”  
  
John nousee hitaasti seisomaan. Läppärin näyttö on muuttunut kirkkaansiniseksi.  
  
”Ei sinun ole pakko ampua”, hän sanoo Johnille ja yrittää pakottaa läppärin normaaliksi, mutta se ei tottele. Ehkä hän ei huomannut tätä yksityiskohtaa, tai ehkä palat alkavat jo liikkua. ”Kunhan vain pysymme täällä. Voimme olla olohuoneessa tai mennä makuuhuoneeseen, ihan miten haluat. Kylppärikin käy.”  
  
”Olet kajahtanut”, John sanoo tuskastuneella äänellä, joka kuulostaa niin paljon Johnilta että melkein itkettää. _Myöhemmin._ Paljon myöhemmin.  
  
”En ole”, hän sanoo, kävelee sohvapöydän yli ja tarttuu Johnia käsivarsista. John tuntuu lämpimältä. Epäreilua. ”Mutta suoraan sanottuna olen tehnyt joitain virheitä.”  
  
John naurahtaa mutta ei yritä väistää hänen kosketustaan. Hän pidättää hengitystään.  
  
”Useita”, hän sanoo, ”ja melko pahoja. Olen pahoillani. Mutta nyt on hieman liian myöhäistä, joten voin aivan yhtä hyvin sanoa sen. John – ”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä. Hän nielaisee.  
  
” _John –_ ”  
  
John liikahtaa ja nuolaisee huuliaan. ”Niin?”  
  
”John”, hän sanoo, hyvä tavaton miten hänen sydämensä hakkaa. Ehkä hän ei olisi ikinä pystynyt tähän. ”Minä pidän sinusta.”  
  
John naurahtaa. Hän puristaa Johnin käsivarsia lujempaa. ”Tiedän. Olen idiootti mutta keitän hyvää – ”  
  
”Teetä”, hän sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa, ”ei, _ei,_ tarkoitin että… että _pidän_ sinusta.”  
  
Lattia vavahtaa. John on jähmettynyt liikkumattomaksi hänen käsissään. ”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Olen rakastunut sinuun”, hän sanoo ja ikkuna Johnin selän takana menee pimeäksi, ”jos pidät enemmän siitä sanasta.”  
  
”Etkä ole”, John sanoo.  
  
”Olenpas”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Entä se – ” John sanoo, ” – nainen?”  
  
”Nainen?” hän toistaa. Yksi katulamppu palaa jälleen. Hän on hieman yllättynyt Johnin kykenemättömyydestä ymmärtää selkeitä ilmaisuja, vaikka luulisi hänen jo tottuneen siihen.  
  
” _Se_ nainen”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan. Ai niin. Siitä on vasta muutama kuukausi. John kääntyy katsomaan kohti ikkunaa. Vastapäinen kerrostalo on palannut.  
  
”John, kuuntele minua ja yritä ymmärtää”, hän sanoo ja ehkä aivan vähän ravistelee Johnia käsivarsista, tai ehkä lattia tärisee. John sentään katsoo häntä taas. ”Minä en ole ollut viiteentoista vuoteen ollut lainkaan kiinnostunut kenestäkään muusta kuin sinusta, enkä ole koskaan tavannut ketään muuta, johon pystyisin edes hypoteettisesti rakastumaan. Koko käsite oli täysin absurdi ennen sinua.”  
  
”Mitä tapahtuu?” John kysyy ja viittaa ilmeisesti seiniin, jotka ovat alkaneet huojua. Jostain kiusallisen läheltä kuuluu jyrinää ja katu ikkunan takana on taas kadonnut.  
  
”Älä välitä siitä”, hän sanoo, ”kuuntele. Minä olen rakastunut sinuun. En vain osannut ikinä sanoa sitä.”  
  
John avaa suunsa ja katsoo häntä, ja hän katsoo Johnin suuta. Olisi pitänyt lukea enemmän romanttista kirjallisuutta, ehkä hän sitten olisi osannut tehdä tämän vähän aiemmin. Nyt pala lattiaa romahtaa sisään heidän vieressään. John huutaa rouva Hudsonin nimeä ja yrittää kurkistaa aukosta, mutta hän kiskaisee Johnia käsivarresta. Takka murenee ja hän nielaisee muutaman kerran. Hän ei tiennyt olleensa näin kiintynyt siihen.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo, ”etkö huomaa, helvetti, meidän on päästävä _ulos –_ ”  
  
”Liian myöhäistä”, hän sanoo ja sitten lattia putoaa heidän altaan.  
  
Jyrinä lakkaa melko pian. Hän kömpii seisomaan ja puistelee takkinsa liepeitä. John on luonnollisesti kadonnut. Huone on valkoinen ja aivan liian iso. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja John laskee sanomalehden syliinsä. Käytävän toisella puolella elämäänsä kyllästynyt kuusikymppinen mies tekee sanaristikkoa ja tarvitsisi uudet silmälasit.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo.  
  
”Niin?” hän kysyy. He tulevat ulos tunnelista. Ikkunasta näkyy lampaita. Hänen kuuluisi pohtia sitä jättimäistä hurttaa, kummallinen sananvalinta. Hän ei kuitenkaan pysty keskittymään.  
  
”Aiommeko puhua siitä?”  
  
Ei tämä näin mennyt. Juna hypähtää kiskoilla ja hän nojautuu kohti Johnia. ” _Siitä?_ ”  
  
”Siitä että sinä – ” John aloittaa ja nielaisee, ”olet rakastunut minuun.”  
  
Hän vilkaisee ympärilleen. Mikään ei muutu. Kukaan ei kuuntele heitä. Hänen kätensä eivät tärise. ”Hyvä on.”  
  
”Tarkoitin vain”, John sanoo, ”että olihan se melkoinen yllätys.”  
  
”Todellako?” hän kysyy.  
  
John puree hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen ja raapii nenäänsä. ”Oli. Tai ei. Tavallaan. Kuvittelin että sinä... mutta ei sen niin väliä. Enemmänkin halusin tiedustella, että mitä… mitä me nyt sitten oikeastaan teemme?”  
  
”Luulin että se oli ilmeistä. Matkustamme Dartmooriin ja selvitämme, että Henry Knightin hurtta on oikeastaan kemiallinen ase, joka – ”  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo melko painavalla äänellä.  
  
”Anteeksi. Tarkoitat sitä toista asiaa.”  
  
”Tarkoitan”, John sanoo, ”että kai sen pitäisi jotenkin vaikuttaa? Eikö minun pitäisi… reagoida jollain tavalla?”  
  
”Kaikin mokomin”, hän sanoo ja nostaa vasemman reiden oikean päälle.  
  
”Et edes kysynyt minulta”, John sanoo, ”olenko minä rakastunut sinuun.”  
  
Hän nielaisee. John tuijottaa häntä täysin vakavana ja luultavasti enemmän kuin lievästi hermostuneena, ja hän työntää selkänsä junanpenkkiä vasten. Päällyste on vaihtunut polyesterista sametiksi. John nieleskelee ja hän pitää katseensa Johnin silmissä. Tällä tavalla John olisi katsonut häntä. Tällä tavalla John olisi nuolaissut alahuultaan ja sitten tukahduttanut äännähdyksen, joka kuulosti jonkinlaiselta hermostuneelta ynähdykseltä. Hän itse ei uskalla nyt edes hengittää, mutta onneksi ei tarvitse.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoo lopulta. Juna näyttää liukuvan meren yli. Voi olla etteivät he pääsee Dartmooriin. ”Olitko sinä rakastunut minuun?”  
  
” _Olinko?”_ John kysyy otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Oletko”, hän korjaa, ”tietenkin preesens. Anteeksi.”  
  
John nostaa kämmenen eteensä, tuijottaa sitä ja asettaa sen sitten hänen polvelleen. Hän vetää terävästi henkeä. Juna sukeltaa mereen. Viereisessä penkissä istuva mies on kadonnut, mikä on luultavasti hyvä asia miehen kannalta.  
  
”Luulen että”, John sanoo hitaasti, ”saatan olla.”  
  
Hän painaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. He ovat pysähtyneet. Vaunu vajoaa hitaasti alaspäin. Ennen pitkää lasit rikkoutuvat ja vesi vyöryy sisään ja sitten tämä loppuu.  
  
”Saatat olla?”  
  
”Tämä kaikki tuntuu hieman omituiselta”, John sanoo tuijottaen häntä suoraan kasvoihin. Valas pysähtyy katsomaan heitä ikkunan toiselta puolelta ja hän hätistää sen pois. ”Mutta olen varma että saamme kaiken selvitettyä. Hieman aikaa vain ja sitten – ”  
  
”Ei meillä ole aikaa”, hän kuulee sanovansa. Hänen äänensä alkaa muuttua epäselväksi, niin kuin hän olisi veden alla.  
  
John rypistää otsaansa. ”Eikö? Miksi ei? Sherlock – ”  
  
Hän nostaa Johnin kämmenen omiensa väliin ja suutelee kämmenselkää. Naurettava ele. Sydän hakkaa ja John pidättää hengitystään. ”Olen hirvittävän pahoillani.”  
  
”Missä me olemme?” John kysyy, ja silloin lasit hajoavat.  
  
Hän kääntyy ympäri ja sulkee oven. Vettä valuu oven alta. Hän seisoo keskellä käytävää, omaa käytäväänsä, ja huoneita näyttää olevan loputtomasti, mutta se on tietenkin harhaa. Niitä on seitsemänkymmentäkaksi ja yksi kerrallaan ne kaikki sortuvat. Hän ei tiedä mitä hänelle sitten jää, ehkä se huone, jossa John istuu lattialla, painaa kätensä rintakehäänsä vasten ja tuijottaa sitten punaisia sormiaan, ja häntä.  
  
”Sherlock”, Mycroft sanoo.  
  
”Ei nyt.”  
  
”Sinun täytyy siirtyä. Kävelet keskellä katua. Ei se käy päinsä.”  
  
Hän kohauttaa olkapäitään ja väistää sitten Porschea, joka ilmestyy tyhjästä.  
  
”Muuten sinäkin kuolet”, Mycroft sanoo.  
  
Hän työntää lähimmän oven auki ja sulkee sen sitten niin lujaa kuin pystyy. Mycroftin ääni katoaa. Taulut pienen hotellihuoneen seinällä helisevät ja John nostaa katseensa häneen.  
  
”Sherlock.”  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoo ja pysähtyy matolle. ”Anteeksi keskeytys. Olit selvästi riisumassa kenkiäsi. Minä tästä nyt sitten – ”  
  
”Älä mene”, John sanoo omituisen tiheällä äänellä.  
  
Hän työntää kädet syvälle taskuihin. Sänky on kapea niin kuin hänen oma sänkynsäkin oli. Hän näkee ikkunasta Dartmoorin nummien ääriviivat melkein pimeää taivasta vasten. John liikahtaa ja sänky narisee.  
  
”Olen edelleen vihainen”, John sanoo ja vetää toisen kengän pois jalasta. ”Huumasit minut ja pistit uskomaan että se helvetin hurtta tappaisi minut. Jotta sait testattua hypoteesia.”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoo, ”ehkä olisi parempi, jos minä – ”  
  
”Ei”, John sanoo ja suoristaa selkänsä, ”sinä et mene minnekään. Se ei toimi enää niin.”  
  
”Mikä ei toimi?”  
  
”Tämä”, John katsoo omia sukkiaan, ”me.”  
  
”Me?”  
  
”Sinä sanoit olevasi rakastunut minuun”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”niin että selvästi tässä on nyt jonkinlainen _me._ ”  
  
”John.”  
  
”Sherlock. Ota takki pois.”  
  
Hän odottaa. On aivan hiljaista, mikään ei sorru vielä. John nostaa leukaansa ja jatkaa tuijottamista, ja lopulta hän riisuu takkinsa.  
  
”Hyvä”, John sanoo. ”Istu viereeni.”  
  
”John.”  
  
”Nyt heti.”  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja tottelee. John suoristaa selkänsä. Seinät pysyvät paikallaan. Hän odottaa mutta mitään ei tapahdu. Kun hän vilkaisee Johnia, mies tuijottaa otsa rypyssä vastapäistä seinää.  
  
”Mitä nyt?”  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja pudistelee hitaasti päätään, ”mitä sinä halusit?”  
  
Hän nielaisee. ”Halusin?”  
  
”Haluat”, John sanoo, kääntyy katsomaan häntä ja selvittää kurkkuaan. ” _Haluat._ ”  
  
”En ymmärrä kysymystä”, hän sanoo. John tuijottaa häntä aivan liian läheltä. Hän toivoo että voisi katsoa muualle, mutta tämä on ainoa mitä on jäljellä. Johnin silmät tarrautuvat häneen kiinni ja hän kuvittelee, miten John tarttuisi hänen paitaansa, puristaisi nyrkit kankaan ympärille, ehkä nostaisi hänet jaloilleen ja työntäisi seinää vasten, ja sitten vaatisi kertomaan että tämä on todellista. Hän takeltelisi mutta katsoisi kuitenkin Johnia yhä silmiin. Johnin suu tipahtaisi puolittain auki ja silmät väistäisivät lopulta. John kiroilisi.  
  
”Helvetti”, John sanoo ja astuu kauemmas hänestä.  
  
Hän vetää terävästi henkeä. Väsyneitä päivänkakkaroita esittävä taulu painaa hänen vasemman lapaluunsa alla.  
  
”Tämä ei ole todellista”, John sanoo, ”vai onko?”  
  
”On”, hän sanoo liian nopeasti, ”tietenkin on.”  
  
”Me olemme sinun päässäsi, eikö niin?”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. John työntää olkapäät taakse ja kävelee taas hänen eteensä, ja hän yrittää suoristaa paitaansa mutta se ei millään suoristu. Ikkunan takana maailma on muuttunut valkoiseksi. Pelkkää kohinaa, hän ei voi nyt keskittyä siihen.  
  
”Mitä sinä halusit minusta”, John kysyy, ” _haluat_ minusta? En ikinä tiennyt. Haluatko vain että olen täällä aina? Vai haluatko seksiä?”  
  
Hän avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen taas.  
  
”Sherlock.”  
  
”Huonot vaihtoehdot”, hän sanoo.  
  
John tuijottaa häntä. ”Minä olen tässä nyt.”  
  
”Et ole”, hän sanoo, poistaa seiniltä tapetit ja yöpöydältä vesilasin. Ehkä sitten hän onnistuu pitämään tämän pystyssä hieman kauemmin. ”John. _John._ En minä tiedä.”  
  
”Et tiedä mitä haluat.”  
  
”Haluan sinut”, hän sanoo vavahtavalla äänellä. Ehkä on vain hyvä, ettei hän ikinä tehnyt tätä. John asettaa kämmenensä hänen käsivarrelleen ja hänellä on omituisia hengitysoireita.  
  
”Minut”, John toistaa, ”missä? Miten? Haluatko suudella minua? Haluatko panna minua?”  
  
” _John_ ”, hän sanoo, _voi luoja_ , hän puhuu liian nopeasti, ääni alkaa puuroutua. Täytyy hidastaa. Täytyy keskittyä. Sydän hakkaa kylkiluita vasten ja se tuntuu aivan aidolta. ”En minä tiedä tästä _mitään._ ”  
  
”Sinun täytyy”, John sanoo, ”koska kuvittelit tämän.”  
  
”Haluan että suutelet minua”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee, ”sen jälkeen kun olemme ratkaisseet sen jutun Hallam Streetillä ja minulla on vielä perunajauhoja käsissä ja menemme taksiin ja sinä naurat minulle. Haluan että tartut minua hartioista ja suutelet. En tiedä miltä se tuntuu mutta tee se silti. Ja haluan että tulet lähemmäksi. Emme tarvitse turvavöitä. Taksi pysähtyy liikennevaloihin ja sinä työnnät sormet minun hiuksiini, ja minä en tiedä yhtään mitään mutta suutelet minua silti.”  
  
Hän pysähtyy vetämään henkeä. John ei näytä lainkaan yllättyneeltä, tuijottaa vain. ”Entä nyt? Mitä sinä haluat nyt?”  
  
Hän seisoo suu puolittain raollaan ja katsoo, miten John kävelee sängyn luo ja istuutuu. Hän tuijottaa, ja John kumartuu riisumaan sukkansa. Johnin kämmenet ovat vakaat. Hänen omat kämmenensä tuntuvat tahmeilta, eikä hän uskalla katsoa onko se hikeä vai verta. Hän piilottaa kätensä selkänsä taakse ja John asettaa sukat syrjään. Ne katoavat heti.  
  
”Haluatko että riisun paitani?” John kysyy ja hän nyökkää. ”Housut?”  
  
Hän valuu lattialle istumaan mutta ei kovin hallitusti. John ei näytä huomaavan. John nuolaisee huuliaan, pudottaa paidan sängyn laidan yli ja vetää sitten housujen vetoketjun auki. Se on aivan liikaa, ja silti hän painaa kämmenet hotellihuoneen likaista kokolattiamattoa vasten ja katsoo, kuinka John vetää housut jalasta ja potkaisee ne kauemmas. John rintakehä kohoaa hieman tiheämmin kuin kuvittelisi, noin kolmekymmentäkaksi kertaa sekunnissa. Hän ei uskalla mitata omaa pulssiaan.  
  
”Entä loput?” John kysyy ja painaa peukalon alushousujen vyötärönauhan alle.  
  
”En tiedä mitä tehdä”, hän sanoo ja John hymyilee.  
  
”Älä huolehdi”, John sanoo, ”minä tiedän.”  
  
Hän aikoo sanoa jotain. Ehkä hän voisi aloittaa Johnin nimellä. Hän avaa suunsa ja nielaisee, kun John vetää alushousut nilkkoihin ja työntää ne sitten syrjään. Hän nostaa hitaasti katseensa takaisin Johnin kasvoihin.  
  
”Sherlock Holmes”, John sanoo, ”tule tänne ja suutele minua.”  
  
Hän tottelee. Hän kömpii jaloilleen ja kävelee huoneen poikki eikä se sorru, lattia ei putoa eivätkä seinät kaadu. John istuu sängyn reunalla. Hän polvistuu lattialle Johnin eteen. John työntää sormet hänen hiuksiinsa ja sanoo _olen tässä_ , ja hän tietää että John valehtelee. Hän tuijottaa Johnin suuta, ja sitten John käskee hänen sulkea silmät ja suutelee häntä.  
  
Sydämenlyönnit melkein kaatavat hänet, ja sitten hän tajuaa ettei kyse ole sydämestä. Huone liikkuu. Johnin sormet puristavat kevyesti hänen hiuksiaan. Hän vetää henkeä suu painettuna Johnin leukaa vasten,  _suuteleminen, kyllä._   
  
”Hyvä”, John sanoo, ”ota minut nyt suuhusi.”  
  
_On liian myöhäistä_ , hän haluaa sanoa, _huone hajoaa kohta, etkö tunne sitä?_  Mutta John silittää nyt hänen niskaansa ja on aivan mahdollista, että hänen sydämensä on särkynyt juuri äsken. Hänen polviensa alla valuu jotain punaista. Hän painaa kämmenen Johnin rinnalle mutta rintakehä on ehjä, ja John hymyilee hänelle niin kuin tietäisi mitä hän ajattelee.  
  
”En osaa”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Älä välitä siitä”, John sanoo. ”Haluatko?”  
  
Hän nyökkää. Johnin vasen käsi puristaa kevyesti hänen olkapäätään, ja hän ottaa Johnin ensin käteensä. Jostain kuuluu kohinaa. Huone on rikki. Hän yrittää sulkea korvansa. Johnin peukalo puristaa häntä solisluun kohdalta ja polvet sulkeutuvat hänen ympärillään, nilkat painuvat alaselkää vasten, ja hän asettelee kämmenensä Johnin reisille. Tämä ei ole mahdollista. Hän ei mitenkään voi kuvitella tätä. Hänellä ei ole yhtään muistoa, jonka varassa hän voisi rakentaa tunnereaktion siihen, miten John huokaisee kun hän kumartuu lähemmäs miehen lantiota.  
  
John kiroilee ja puristaa hänen hiuksiaan. Hän yrittää olla kuulematta kohinaa.  
  
”Sinä haluat tätä”, John sanoo, ja Johnin ääni ja sydämenlyönnit tulevat molemmat hänen sisältään. John on hänen suussaan eikä hän tiedä miltä sen pitäisi tuntua tai mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä, mutta Johnin ääni kuuluu kohinan yli ja peittää kaiken muun.  
  
”Tämä on esileikkiä”, John sanoo hengähdysten välissä, ”ja tuntuu helvetin hyvältä. En ikinä uskonut että tekisimme tätä. Minä silitän poskiasi, kaksin käsin, voit nojata leukasi minun käsiäni vasten, mutta kohta tartun sinua olkapäistä ja työnnän aivan vähän. Sinä päästät minut pois suustasi ja pyyhit suupieliä. Minä huokailen. Sinä hymyilet ja näytät siltä että mietit vain sitä, miten naurettavia ääniä minä teen. Minä en sano mitään siitä miltä sinä näytät. Sinä näytät uskomattomalta. Minä sanon että haluan koskea sinua, nyt heti, ja sinä nouset seisomaan ja istut minun viereeni sängylle. Me asetumme makaamaan. Sänky on vähän liian kapea. Minä suutelen sinua ja otan sinut samalla käteeni, ja sinä vedät henkeä niin terävästi että kuvittelen että aiot tulla saman tien.”  
  
”John”, hän sanoo hengästyneellä äänellä. John painaa kämmenensä hänen kasvojaan vasten. Hän makaa Johnin päällä sängyllä polvet molemmin puolin Johnin lantiota. Kun hän katsoo alaspäin, hän tajuaa että hän on alasti ja että John hyväilee häntä hitailla, tasaisilla vedoilla. Hän vetää terävästi henkeä ja kuvittelee tulevansa saman tien, outoa, käsittämätöntä, he ovat vain noin kahdenkymmenenkolmen sentin päässä toisistaan. Jos hän painaisi lantiotaan vähän alemmas, he osuisivat toisiinsa. Jos hän nyt tulisi, John näkisi kaiken, John katsoisi, ja hän tulisi Johnin vatsalle tai ehkä rintakehälle.  
  
”Sinä halusit tätä”, John sanoo hiljaa, ja veri kohisee hänen päänsä sisällä, ”kuinka kauan?”  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoo ja puree huultaan.  
  
John silittää vapaalla kädellä hänen poskeaan ja tekee kummallisen hyssyttelevän äänen. ”Kyllä tiedät. Sinä olet _Sherlock Holmes._ ”  
  
”Uima-altaalta asti”, hän sanoo niin nopeasti ettei sanoista melkein saa selvää, ”siitä asti kun Moriarty käytti sinua syöttinä.”  
  
”Sinun olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain”, John sanoo, ”silloin kun ei vielä ollut liian myöhäistä.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo ja sulkee silmänsä, ja John suutelee häntä ja sitten puristaa, ja hän ei tunnista omia ääniään. Hän tulee Johnin vatsalle. John irrottaa hitaasti sormensa hänen ympäriltään ja silittää hänen poskeaan, kaulaansa, korvaansa. Se tuntuu aidolta.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo, ja hän avaa silmänsä, ”sinä haluat että panen sinua mutta ei tänään, ei nyt. Ei tässä huoneessa. Haluat tehdä sen Baker Sreetillä. Odotat jotain hyvää juttua, jotain minkä selvittämisessä menee päiviä etkä nuku lainkaan, ja sitten kun kaikki on valmista ja tulemme kotiin, haluat että tartun sinua takin kauluksesta ja työnnän seinää vasten. Haluat että painan reiteni sinun jalkojesi väliin, mutta se ei onnistu, minä olen liian lyhyt. Sinua jännittää mutta ei liikaa, koska veri on vielä täynnä adrenaliinia. Menemme makuuhuoneeseen, luultavasti sinun, koska se on lähempänä. Minä kysyn monta kertaa haluatko varmasti. Sinä melkein kiroilet. Minä suutelen sinua mutta sinä olet kärsimätön. Sinä vedät housut jaloistasi ja minä riisun omani. Minä työnnän sormeni sinun hiuksiisi ja samalla avaan sinut, ja sitten lopulta minun sormeni ovat yhä sinun hiuksissasi ja sinä painat päätäsi tyynyä vasten ja minä suutelen sinua selkään koska en yllä pidemmälle, ja jälkeenpäin sinä yrität sanoa jotain nokkelaa mutta et keksi mitään.”  
  
Hän räpäyttää silmiään. Hän makaa Johnin rintakehän päällä. Johnin peukalo seuraa hänen alahuultaan poskelle ja sormenpäät pysähtyvät hänen niskaansa.  
  
”Mutta se ei tapahdu”, John sanoo.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo. Kohina on kasvanut. Hänen ei enää pitäisi kuulla Johnin puhetta, mutta hän kuulee koska se on hänen sisällään.  
  
”Me putoamme”, John sanoo.  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Ja tällä kertaa se ei ole temppu.”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. Hän on alkanut itkeä.  
  
”Sinä rakastit minua”, John sanoo.  
  
”Tietenkin”, hän sanoo. ”Eikö se ole ilmiselvää?”  
  
”Sinun olisi pitänyt kertoa.”  
  
”Minä yritin.”  
  
John katsoo häntä.  
  
Hän katsoo Johnia ja putoaa.  
  
Hän seisoo vedessä polviaan myöten. Hänellä on merirosvohattu ja puinen miekka. Punaparta katsoo häntä lammen rannalta. Hän lähtee kahlaamaan kohti rantaa, lampi on heidän takapihallaan, neljätoista metriä leveimmältä kohdalla, vain muutama askel ja hän pääsee pois vedestä. Hän kävelee ja vesi muuttuu syvemmäksi. Punaparta haukahtaa ja kääntyy ympäri. Ranta liukuu kauemmas. Hän kahlaa ja sitten hän ui, ja vesi on tummaa ja kylmää ja hänen hattunsa on kadonnut. Aurinko liukuu pois. Hän huutaa Johnia, mutta hän on veden alla ja John on kuollut.  
  
”Sherlock.”  
  
Hän yrittää vetää henkeä mutta keuhkot ovat täynnä vettä.  
  
” _Sherlock._ ”  
  
Kohina on kaikkialla, mutta nyt se on muuttunut jylinäksi ja murinaksi. Hän kääntyy ympäri mutta ääni ei katoa, eikä hän näe enää käytävää tai huoneita. Tässä se nyt on. Hänellä ei ole enää mitään muuta.  
  
”Helvetti sentään, Sherlock, nyt – ”  
  
Joku polkaisee hänen rintakehänsä sisään.  
  
Hän avaa silmänsä. Mycroft pitelee häntä paidan rinnuksista ja näyttää siltä kuin aikoisi lyödä häntä. Kasvojen vasemmanpuoleisen luuston tuntoherkkyydestä päätellen ehkä löi jo.  
  
”Keskity”, Mycroft sanoo ja näyttää siltä kuin haluaisi seistä kauempana mutta ei silti päästä irti hänestä. ”Et voi juosta autojen keskellä. Et voi kuolla. Sherlock, tiedän että tämä on… _sietämätöntä_ , mutta sinun täytyy mennä kotiin.”  
  
Hän nauraa. Mycroft vavahtaa.  
  
”Me hoidamme tilanteen”, Mycroft sanoo. ”Olen luonnollisesti jo soittanut rouva Hudsonilla ja kertonut hänelle että… kertonut hänelle mitä on tapahtunut. Sinä menet Baker Streetille, juot teetä ja rouva Hudson katsoo ettet tee mitään idioottimaista.”  
  
”Liian myöhäistä”, hän sanoo.  
  
Mycroft päästää irti hänestä. Helikopteri laskeutuu heidän taakseen kadulle. Jylinä on sietämätöntä. Kaikki on sietämätöntä. ”Mene kotiin, Sherlock. Ellet halua nähdä häntä.”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Hyvä”, Mycroft sanoo, ”niin on parasta. Mieheni saattavat sinut.”  
  
”Jotta en ammu itseäni päähän matkalla”, hän sanoo ja Mycroftin ilme on lievästi paheksuva.  
  
Takapenkillä hän sulkee silmänsä.  
  
”Hei”, John sanoo, ”siirsin jalkaterät pois jääkaapista.”  
  
Hän vetää oven kiinni perässään. John kääntyy katsomaan häntä nojatuolistaan.  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Onko jotain tapahtunut?” John kysyy ja rypistää otsaansa. ”Se sarjamurhaaja jota jahtasimme viime viikolla, ei kai hän – ”  
  
”Ei mitään sellaista”, hän sanoo ja asettaa takkinsa naulakkoon vaikka kädet tärisevät. John katsoo häntä, kun hän kävelee lattian poikki ja istuutuu tuolille Johnin eteen. Heidän polvensa melkein osuvat toisiinsa. ”Sinä olet yhä täällä.”  
  
John näyttää huolestuneelta. ”Tietenkin minä olen täällä.”  
  
”John”, hän sanoo mutta ei pysty enempään. ” _John.”  
  
_ John nojautuu eteenpäin ja asettaa kämmenen hänen polvensa päälle. ”Minä olen aina täällä.”  
  
Hän painaa oman kämmenensä Johnin käden päälle. Johnin käsi tuntuu lämpimältä. Ulkona sataa punaista vettä.

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä oli synkempi tulkintani siitä mitä The Lying Detective -jakson jälkeen ois voinut tapahtua. Toivottavasti noin kahdenkymmenenkolmen tunnin päästä tämä on röyhkeää AU:ta.
> 
> Minut löytää myös [tumblr:sta](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!


End file.
